borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Repeater Pistol
]] s are small, one-handed guns that are generally used by Mordecai or Lilith. They tend to be fairly accurate and fast, with decent sized magazines and fast reload times. They are also known to have slower rates of fire and scopes. They deal moderate damage, but they have increased magazine sizes and fire rates compared to revolvers. Even pistols with high accuracy ratings seem to be less accurate at long ranges than weapons such as combat rifles or sniper rifles, due to their relatively slow-moving rounds. Another downside to using pistols as long-range weapons is their stability; even the ones with scopes are far less stable than two-handed rifles. Repeaters are the basic pistol. They typically have decent fire rates combined with decent power and accuracy. These pistols are very common early on in the game and can be serviceable backup weapons. Unique or legendary repeaters can be especially useful. Repeaters are made by Atlas, Dahl, Hyperion, Maliwan, S&S Munitions, Tediore, Torgue, and Vladof. Machine Pistols are less common than repeaters, but have the advantage of larger magazines and being fully automatic (although some, such as the Rage, have burst fire). On occasion, some very high power machine pistols will be accompanied by high rates of fire, but lower accuracy, creating powerful close range weapons; similar to the utility of a submachine gun, but using different ammo. These high rate of fire pistols are particularly useful when combined with Mordecai's Gun Crazy skill, which gives him a chance to fire 2 shots for the cost of one. Additionally, his Hair Trigger skill increases the magazine size, allowing for longer bursts of fire with them. Machine pistols are made by Hyperion, S&S Munitions, and Vladof. Repeater pistols (like most weapons subtypes) were phased out in Borderlands 2 in favour of the more general Pistol weapon type, with Dahl, Bandit, Vladof and Hyperion making aesthetically similar weapons to Repeater pistols. Varieties Repeaters Titles: *Lacerator - +200% Melee damage. *Needler - Increased fire rate & magazine size. *Raptor - Increased damage at the expense of higher recoil. *Repeater - Balanced, closest to default stats. *Swatter - Higher accuracy. Drops and Rewards: *Lady Finger Unique mission item. Found in the gravestone en route to killing Nine-Toes. +100% increased critical damage. *The Dove Unique mission item. No ammo usage. *Krom's Sidearm Unique drop from Krom. 300% Burst Fire while zoomed & 3x Shock. *Chiquito Amigo Unique mission item. Fast reload, large magazine. The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC only. Received from Thirsty the Midget after completing the mission, Purple Juice! *Knoxx's Gold Unique drop from General Knoxx. Increased resale value. *Athena's Wisdom Unique mission item. Increased critical hit damage & accuracy. The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC only. : *Atlas Troll Slow health regeneration while held. *Dahl Hornet 200% burst fire, corrosive. *Hyperion Invader Fully automatic while zoomed. *Maliwan Firehawk Incendiary x4, splash damage, extreme proc damage (equivalent to a x6) *S&S Gemini 200% Burst Fire, 2 bullets fired per shot at the cost of 2 ammo. *Tediore Protector Ammo Regeneration. *Torgue Violator 300% Burst Fire x 3 bullets per shot at the cost of 1 ammo. *Vladof Rebel Large magazine & increases RoF. : *Hyperion Nemesis In addition to the chance of a shock-explosion, there is also a chance to shoot additional corrosive bullets. Machine Pistols Titles: *Machine Pistol - Balanced stats. *Fury - High rate of fire, lower accuracy. *Rage - 500% Burst Fire. Usually comes with a high rate of fire as well, 20+ in some cases. *Torment - Increased damage. Drops and Rewards: *The Clipper Unique drop. x1 Incendiary and +100% increased melee damage. Carried by Nine-Toes. : *Hyperion Reaper +300% Increased melee damage. Vampiric. Currently bugged. *S&S Thanatos Large magazine. *Vladof Vengeance Chance to ignore shields. Currently bugged. : *Vladof Stalker Bullets ricochet 5 times. Parts and naming Category:Repeater Pistols Category:Weapons